


Super High School Level Pawn

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"M-my--" </p>
<p>Horror in her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Pawn

Blood. That was what Aoi noticed first when she came to her senses, hands still locked around the neck of Byakuya, still closed tight, cutting off his air; nearby Fukawa was sprawled with Syo's scissors in her throat (junko wanted them, Aoi noted, so Aoi would clean them for her) and Naegi--Kirigiri--all of the others. 

Without looking, Aoi knew. 

She knew what she had done, slowly, methodically, working her way across the survivors, luring Hagakure to the back with wiggling hips and slashing his throat as Junko had told her to, and then she'd lost herself to it all--

"M-my--" 

Horror in her throat. 

 

"My friends." 

The sob that left her was of despair. All the intent of the figure who lounged upon Monobear's throne with her feet atop Naegi and Kirigiri's bodies, her eyes glinting in delight. "Ahhhh, Asa-hi-na~! Upupupu, they weren't your friends! No friends would treat you in such a fashion!" 

Teeth flashed. 

"No friends would speak of taking the one they knew to only enjoy the company of those such as myself--and your damnable fucking Ogre, may she burn in hell--" --there Aoi jerked up, but Junko had stolen too much of her soul with pain and suffering for the girl to fight it--"And making her bear children, would they?" 

"I--no, it was in the worst case. That was all. That was it! Junko-sa--" 

"Come here, Asahina!" Not a suggestion but a command, and Aoi, bloody, with what she figured to be glass from Byakuya's glasses stuck in her hand, slunk over. Junko could see the tears in Aoi's eyes and she licked her lips, waiting for them to fall, desiring so much of the girl...hn...

"Here." The collar, with its jangling Monobear bell. 

Asahina put it on, and Junko's hand tangled in that ponytail, and she forced Asahina between her legs. Asahina's suffering made it all the sweeter.


End file.
